The Fralala Game Show
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: Here is my amazing 5th chapter of the Fra la la game show. Just kidding. Please read, and if you want to, review please. (I'm revising the chapters currently.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or dragonball Z.If I did I would be very happy.  
  
Welcome to the fra-la-la game show  
  
announcer(you know, that really annoying guy from the cell games off DBZ):"Welcome, all!Today's special guest is Ash Ketchem. (Some people run out of the audiance, screaming) (Ash walks on stage)So Ash, how do you feel?"  
  
Ash:"Like catching pokemon so they will be my slaves...I mean friends!"  
  
announcer:"Ooook....Our next special guest is Mewtwo! (Mewtwo walks on stage, killing somebody in the audiance who was booing at him.) So Mewtwo, how do you feel?  
  
Mewtwo:"To tell you the truth, I wank to kill you, but since I need the ratings, I won't....yet."  
  
announcer:"(nervously)Alrighty then...so, have either of you played this game before?"  
  
Ash:"Catch pokemon!"  
  
Mewtwo:"No."  
  
announcer:"Well, I'll explain...but first, a word from our sponsers.  
  
~   
  
Team Rocket guy:"Join team rocket, and learn how to do this. Screen switches to guy jumping up, doing many impressive flips, and on the way down, trips over a flower.  
  
Snorlax:"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...eat at joe's...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Brock:"Buy my pokemon food and I........(background noise)....SLAP!...Nurse...Joy...Clunk.  
  
~  
  
announcer:"And we're back! The first game is a question game, first to answer the question gets a point. Get 5 points to win. Question 1: Who is the strongest man alive?!  
  
Ash:"Hmmm..."  
  
Mewtwo:"Wait...I know the answer is Hercule but...hold on. (Flies off and kills Hercules)Me".  
  
announcer:"............................."  
  
Mewtwo:"Well?"  
  
announcer:"You......just k..killed Hercule!"  
  
Mewtwo:"Soooooo......."  
  
announcer:"You KILLED him!"  
  
Mewtwo:"So?"  
  
announcer:"Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"  
  
Mewtwo"No."  
  
Ash:(Prancing about mindlessly) "La La La Laaaaaaaa"  
  
Mewtwo:"SHUTUP!"  
  
Ash:"You can't make me...lalala"  
  
Mewtwo:"I can't take this anymore!" (Mewtwo then preceeds to vaporise the entire city.) ......................................... Mewtwo:(Relaxing in the Bahamas with Mew)"Ahhhh...relaxation. Hey, the news is coming on."  
  
Mew:"Uh, oh..."(flies off)  
  
anchorman:"Today we talk with the only survivor of Hollywood"  
  
Ash:"Hiya"  
  
Mewtwo:"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So, what do you think? Send questions or comments to nathanmcafee@yahoo.com...or just review. 


	2. Fra-la-la 2

Disclaimer:Here it is.Don't own any characters.Bye.  
  
Chapter 2 of the fra-la-la game show  
  
announcer:"Although sadenned by Hercules death, the show must go on. But, as a tribute to the world champion...(Hercules theme starts playing) this music will go out to people everywhere!"  
  
.........................................  
  
Vegeta (backstage):"ARRGG! Kill the racket, I'm glad he's dead, it made you stupider when you looked at him!"  
  
Brock(also backstage):"I wonder, (starts drooling) how many girls will be watching me!?"  
  
Vegeta:"Can it!"  
  
..........................................  
  
announcer:"Welcome to season 2 of the Fra-la-la gameshow! Now, for our to contestents. (Vegeta & Brock walk out) Vegetable and Rock!"  
  
Both:"WHAT!?"  
  
announcer:"Oh, sorry, Vegeta & Broccoli...I mean Brock."  
  
Brock:"Your embarrassing me in front of all the girls!"  
  
announcer:"Okyday...now, LET THE GAME BEGIN!"  
  
Jar Jar Binks:(Runs in and starts choking the announcer)"Yousa stole mesa line, oooo Mista L will nosa lika thisa."  
  
Vegeta:"What the h*ll is going on here!?"  
  
Jar Jar:"Hesa stole mesa line."  
  
Brock:"ONIX G-" Before he could finish, Jar Jar shoots his tongue out and eats the pokeball.  
  
Jar jar:"Mmmm.....tasty!"  
  
Brock:"Onix, no!" (About to pull out another pokeball)  
  
Vegeta:"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"  
  
Brock:"...Good point."  
  
Jar jar:"Mesa will come backa with mesa lawyer, Darth Vader!"(He then leaves. Plays: DOM DOM DOM DOOOOOMMMMM)  
  
announcer:"We will return after these messages."  
  
..................................  
  
Hitmonlee:"Lee lee hit mon"(Does many kicks)  
  
Ninja person:"Join hjhjkghkgdcgsjdgdjgcsdgfyergfiygryvgfdyvghreuiyvgyrtghgviyurehgvywgyirfguweuyferfgyufghuyrevheirwuygurgevur dojo,and you to will learn to master the secret art of the hitmon."(Do not try to pronounce the name of the dojo, you will never succeed. BWA HA HA HAAA!)  
  
.....................................  
  
Salesman:"Please buy our brushes, so we ask you again to BUY BUY BUY!"  
  
........................................  
  
announcer:"Now, back to the Fra la la game show, we will now sing our theme song, today's singer is Ash Ketchem...or whatever his name is."  
  
Ash:"La lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala-(sudenly Mewtwo burst through the ceiling)  
  
Mewtwo:"SHUTUP!" (With this said he then destroyed the entire city...again)  
  
.............................................  
  
Mew:"Ya just had to go and blow up Hollywood, didn't ya Two?"  
  
Mewtwo:"Oh, be quiet.Lets see what's on TV. (Turns on TV)  
  
TV person:"And now, a documentary on Ash Ketchem's life"  
  
Mewtwo:"I am NOT watching that."  
  
Mew:"It's the only thing on every channel except the channel showing a marithon of the Pokemon TV series."  
  
Mewtwo:"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The End? 


	3. Fra-la-la 3

Disclaimer:Alright,except for Damien,who is my RP character,none of the characters are mine.Insanity the espeon is taken from Toreina-Mei's fanfic Evolution.Alright,that's it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fra-la-la,la-la-la-la  
3  
  
  
announcer:"Welcome to the Fra-la-la Christmas Special!Today,any number of guest may appear.By the way,that old announcer quit after last time,so now I'm your announcer!"(You know,the announcer from the world tornament on DBZ)  
..................................................  
(Mewtwo's Island)  
Starts playing Gulla-gulla Island Music(or however ya spell that show's name)  
Music:"It 's Mewtwo-mewtwo's Island"  
Mewtwo:"Who the heck started that!?Turn It OOOOOOFFFF!"  
Mew:(Yells over the music)"OK,I'll turn it up!  
(The music get's louder)  
Mewtwo:"TURN IT OOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!  
Mew:"IT IS ON!!"  
Mewtwo:"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Mew:(turns it off)"Well why didn't you say so."  
Mewtwo:"......"  
  
.....................................................  
(Fra-la-la game show)  
Zombeic remains of Ash: "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Mew enters dressed as a candle.  
Mew:"TELEGRAM!!!!"  
announcer:"Aren't you supposed to be dressed as a mailman?"  
Mew:"Hmmmmmm...(starts playing jepordy song)...PIZZA!!!!!!!  
announcer:"Whatever."  
Mew:"Mewtwo couldn't come so he sent ME!!!!!!!!!!Anyways,here's the telegram.  
'Stop![stop]this show is making me sick so {stop}I've sent pinky here to make you [stop]signed Mewtwo [stop]laughs maniacly [stop]'  
oops,that was supposed to be me.BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAG!!!!!!  
Mew then proceeds to cover the place in pink bubbles then flies away.  
announcer:"Ok...that was weird."  
Suddenly the Master Chief from HALO runs in,firing his assult rifle at the flood behind him.  
Master Cheif's Gun:"RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-CLINK!"He then starts to reload,running out the other door,the flood following.  
announcer:"As I said,anybody may...arive?  
He had said this because Mew came in dressed as a sandwich,eating herself.  
announcer:"What are you doing?"  
Mew: (With her mouth full) "Im reating a randrich."  
announcer:"But you're the sandwich."  
Mew:"So?"  
announcer:"Your eating yourself!!!"  
Mew:(real astonishment) "I am?!Seriously?!"  
announcer:"YES!!!"  
Mew:"Ok,that's nice....BWAAAA!"(echoes off the walls)  
When the sound clears (don't ask me,it just did) Mew was dressed as a bucket of water.  
Mew:"Well,I better go find more fire pokemon to help.Hey,announcer dude.Did you know that fire pokemon get fevers really easily.Ya see,everytime I find one it has a fever.That's why I'm going to cool them off;aren't I helpful?"She then proceeds to cover the place in hot pink bubbles and flies away.  
announcer:"Now,on with the first question.Mr. Skywalker,who was the first president?  
Luke:"The first what?"  
announcer:"President."  
Luke:"What's a president?"  
announcer:"Ok...moving on.Ms.Waterflower?Why are you so ugly?Wait...wha?  
Misty:"I'll show you ugly!!!!"She pulls out her mallet,bashing the announcer with it.Everyone winces.  
announcer:"Wiilll continurrr afta thi comeshial bake."(Falls over)  
  
  
...............................................  
  
salesman:"Buy our new hydroelectric car.Only 1,000,000,000,000.That's right for only 1,000,000,000,000 you can have the car of your dreams."Shows a car with a minarature dam in it's engine.  
  
...  
  
Damien(For those of you who don't know who he is,he's a super powerful umbreon bent on destroying the world):"What the H*ll am I doing here.This isn't a comercial.Get me off the air!(runs away to go kill whoever put him there)  
  
...  
  
ninja:"Come see the new hfgrhvshgiuhvbnjfhgrngvarhgeajgvjahriugjeruihfgvjnrhghnvurhgisogjrhugibubhgjdsfkvhirtgijhureheguirjiofuirghuierjgfhguihreuighdfjhguiretuyierhjvgijrfghsrghdfshgrlkghksehgsfdlhgiurjghjkdflhgil dojo.Still as tonge twisting as ever with a brand new ZING!BWA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA HA AH eh...quick...my medicine...(falls over)  
  
...............................................  
  
Show's scene full of dead and very fastly decaing bodies.  
  
Mechanical voice:"Since both Mewtwo and Missingno have attacked this building and there is nothing left,we will put you on hold until the problem can be fixed.  
  
.........................................................  
  
(On Mewtwo's Island)  
  
Mewtwo:"Ha,I really showed them,didn't I Mew?Mew?Hey Meeewwww!  
Mew:"I'm over here playing with my new friend."(Mewtwo walks over and sees an espeon staring blankly up at him)Can she come in?"  
Mewtwo:"Why?"  
Espeon:"Because bagels with strawberry creme sauce fly through the ocean."  
Mew:"I think she can live with us!Won't this be great?!Her name's Insanity.  
Mewtwo:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...(he stops suddenly as a snake bites him)...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thing that is not the end but I put at the end of the story anyways 


	4. Fra-le-la-la

Fra-la-la the 4th  
  
  
announcer:"By some miracle I survived,so we're bringing you the 4th season of the Fra-la-la Game Show."  
  
.....................  
  
(On Mewtwo's Island)  
  
Mewtwo:"Persistant,aren't they?"  
  
Mew:"Nonsconce"  
  
Insanity:"... ... ... ... ... ... Yawn?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... or was it Meow?"  
  
Mewtwo:"WHY?!"  
  
......................  
  
announcer:"Today our guests are:(Starts playing modling music)  
  
Voice:"All the way from Freeza's shower,we welcome Sailor Moon."  
  
S.M.:"I am NOT Freeza's shower curtain!"  
  
Voice:"And,everyones favorite waskily wabit:BUGS BUNNY!!!!(Everyone cheers)  
  
announcer:"Now,you all know the rules of the game,right?"  
  
Mew suddenly enters dressed as Ash Ketchem.  
  
Mew:"But we haven't done the theme song yet.Now,what was it?Oh,yeah!(Starts singing)Oh say can you seeeee,by the dawnns earrrly liiiiiighhhhht...(stops) no,that wasn't it.Ah,now I've got it....Luke...I am your father's brother's freind's lobbyman's taxidriver's uncle's grandfather's godson's aunt's 3rd cousin twice removed's penpal's nephew's pet's friend's catfish's food's owner's boss's brother!BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!  
  
announcer:"Soooo..."  
  
Mew:"We are absolutly NOTHING!!!BWA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA CINDERELLA HA HA HAG  
  
announcer:"Well,the cinderella is a new one."  
  
Mew:"Screwdriver!!!"She then runs off and rams her head into a wall.(Bugs Bunny twirls his finger about his head)  
  
Bugs:"She's kinda screwy."  
  
A guy with enough guns with him to fill an armory walks in.  
  
Guy:"Have you seen any Charmeleons around here?"  
  
announcer:"No."  
  
Guy:"Ok"He then walks out.  
  
announcer:"That was weird."  
  
Guy in audience:"TOTALLY!!"  
  
announcer:"Ok..."  
  
Suddenly the Energizer Bunny enters,proceeds to drum across the room,then leaves.  
  
announcer:"Alright..."  
  
Country singing voice:"In constant sorrooowwwww..."(It just fades out)  
  
announcer:"What is going on here?!  
  
Mew:"A pizza with tire sauce and whipped butter."  
  
announcer:"You are very disturbed."  
  
Mew:"I know!Isn't it great!?"  
  
announcer:"..."  
  
The doors suddenly burst open.And Mew grabs a paintbrush and paints herself yellow with magneta poke-dots.  
  
Darth Vader:"This is a mockery!"  
  
Mew:"Acually,this is a mockery.Luke...I am your father's brother's freind's lobbyman's-"  
  
Vader:"That's what I mean!!!"  
  
Mew:"No,you say it like this,(in Darth Vader's Voice)'I am mean,and cruel,and heartless,and Fluffy!'"  
  
Vader:"FLUFFY!!!!?????"  
  
Mew:"Or was it 'cuddly'"  
  
Darth Vader then runs away as fast as he can.  
  
announcer:"Wha-"  
  
Mew:"Put it on my tab."  
  
announcer:"What tab?"  
  
Mew:"EAT!"  
  
announcer:"I should stop acting like you are sentinent."  
  
Mew:"I am a sentinent citizen of the leage of peoples and beg your hospitality."  
  
announcer:"...I really don't care anymore..."He then goes and jumps out the window,hitting the shubbery outside since they are in a one story building.  
  
Sailor Moon:"Aren't we going to do this show?"  
  
Mew:"I am Sailor Stupidity!"  
  
Vegeta (In the audience):"I don't doubt that.Or maybe she should be Sailor Moron."He just continues talking to himself.  
  
Mew:"I AM NOT...TINGHAM!La le lee laaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Mewtwo suddenly teleports in.  
  
Mewtwo:"Why do you keep bringing this show back,if I'm just going to destroy it?"  
  
Me:Because it's a fanfic I like writing.  
  
Mewtwo:"Whatever.Now,just to be nice,I won't destroy this place this time..."Thousands of voltorbs and electrodes get teleported above the building which now has it's roof ripped off from Mewtwo's usual entrance."...They will.(In a voice very much like the host of "The Weakest Link")Goodbye."He then teleports off,Mew following him.  
  
Vegeta:(Right before they hit)Uh,oh..."  
  
All the Voltorbs and Electrodes:"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
....................  
  
  
(Mewtwo's Island)  
  
Mewtwo:"See,I told you."  
  
Me:"So?"  
  
Mew:"So I'm cute!!!"  
  
Both me and Mewtwo:"SHUTUP!!!"  
  
Mewtwo:"So now do you see the futillity in making these fics?"  
  
Me:"Yes,but I will still make them."  
  
Mewtwo:"PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE tell me your just joking."  
  
Me:"Nope."  
  
Mewtwo:"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mew:"BUSHES RULE!"  
  
Both:"SHUTUP!!!"  
  
Mew:"Ok..."  
  
  
  
The Ending of This that is still not the ending. 


	5. Fra-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la

Disclaimer: Do I own pokemon, HALO, or DBZ? The answer is no.  
  
The Fra-la-la game show  
  
Staring  
  
Mushroom Announcer  
Mewtwo  
Pikachu  
Insanity the Espeon  
And MEW!  
  
  
(The show starts in the scene of a soap' house)  
  
Mew: (In a motherly voice) "Now Jimmy, what have I told you about going to school without lunch?"  
  
Mewtwo:"My name is not Jimmy! It's Mewtwo! And I'm not even going to school!"  
  
Mew uses a Metrenome Fire Blast, frying Mewtwo to a crisp.  
  
Mewtwo: (On the floor) ".......ouch."  
  
Mew:"OH! My poor darling! Your just burning up! You'll have to stay home today."  
  
Mewtwo:"...............ouch."  
  
.....................  
  
announcer:"Welcome to the 5th season of the Fra-la-la Game Show!"  
  
crowd: (In a board voice) "Yay."  
  
announcer:"Let's get this started then!"  
  
crowd:"....." A few people run away screaming.  
  
announcer:"Now for today's contestants! We have Pikachu and Mew!"  
  
Mew:"Do you have any more food?"  
  
announcer:(Wispering) "No, we don't. You ate it all."  
  
Mew: "Dratters!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
  
Mew: "PIZZA!? WHERE?  
  
announcer: "No, he said 'pika'.  
  
Mew: "Awwww."  
  
announcer: "Now to get started, Pikachu, your first question is: In an algebretic expression, tell me the relitive distance between the sun and Uranus."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika, pika chu cha pika."  
  
announcer: "Correct! Now, Mew, where was pepperoni invented?"  
  
Mew: "In Italy!"  
  
announcer: "Good. Now, pikach-" before he could finish his statement, Mew teleported off, reapearing a few seconds later with Italian food surrounding her.  
  
Mew: "You made me hungry by mentioning pepperoni."  
  
crowd: (For no reason whatsoever) "Ooooo... ahhhhhh!"  
  
Mew: (Scarfing down food) "They must be amazed by my amazing ability to eat food this fast without getting indisgestion!"  
  
Mewtwo's psychic voice: "More like your ability to not get yourself mixed up with your food..." He left off as Mew was gnawing on her tail.  
  
Mew: "Go on."  
  
Mewtwo's psychic voice: "Nevermind."  
  
Mew: "We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish-ouch!"  
  
announcer: (putting away frying pan) "Now then, on to pikachu's second question: What is the square route of-"  
  
pikachu: "pika chu pi chu ka."  
  
announcer: "Um...correct. Now Mew: What is your name?"  
  
Mew: "Aw, that's easy. My name is...um...now what was it again...oh yeah, Bob!" (She sits there looking all proud of herself)  
  
announcer: "I'm sorry, that's incorrect.  
  
Mew: "HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!! IT'S MY NAME!!!!!!"  
  
announcer: "Um...calm down. Please.  
  
Mew: "Ok."  
  
announcer: "Phew."  
  
Mew: "But I just gotta get rid of the energy I stored up. BLLLEEEEEEE! BLAAAA!! AND BWA HA!"  
  
(The entire building is covered in pink square bubbles and it starts raining Grunts.)  
  
announcer: "Alright, two questions: Why are your bubbles square, and why is it raining Grunts?"  
  
Mew: "Because I'm pink!"  
  
announcer: "But...that has nothing to do with it."  
  
Mew: "STOPWATCHES RULE!!!"  
  
announcer: "Ooookkkkkkkk...."  
  
Mew: "And they all lived horribly ever after, the end!" (Entire building gets blown up)  
  
Mew: "Ahhhh...this is the life."  
  
(A red grunt that survived ran up to Mew)  
  
Red Grunt: "Pickles! Pickles and Jelly Beans! Pickles and Fear!"  
  
Me: "RED GRUUUUNNNTT!" (Quickly takes a rocket launcher and starts shooting wildly)  
  
...................  
  
(On Mewtwo's Island)  
  
Mewtwo: "This peace and quiet is great, don't you think?"  
  
Mew who has been jabbering on to no avail because Mewtwo has earplugs in: "Jabber Jabber Jabber!"  
  
Insanity the Espeon: "Cheeseburgers go well with printers."  
  
(Suddenly a Red Grunt falls from the sky to land right in-between them)  
  
All three: "Uh oh..."  
  
Me: "RED GRUNT!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" (Pulls out a rocket launcher and startes shooting at it)  
  
Grunt: "AYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure why I even bother to put this here  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Expect an update of my other story very soon. All I have left to do is revise it and add a little more. 


End file.
